


Sweet Dreams, my love

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming Untouched, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Apocalypse, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 他们痛饮了一整晚。克鲁利醉得不省人事。亚茨拉菲尔没去睡，他在看书，也许还偷瞧了几眼他熟睡的恶魔。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Dreams, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewronglong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewronglong/gifts).



克鲁利睡着了，或者说醉得不省人事更为恰当。尽管都四点多了，但两人都没采取什么手段让自己清醒。亚茨拉菲尔在一边的椅子上瘫着。哦，他有尝试过把目光定在书本上，但谁叫那些字儿不乖乖呆在上头呢？他也考虑过强行醒酒，然而要是真清醒了，那看着恶魔睡脸的一个多钟头（或者更多，谁知道呢）可就没法解释啦。实际上他再清楚不过了，就跟以前无数次这么做的原因一样——他可以大胆盯着他看。当然，醒着的恶魔也不是不能看，但不一样，他坐着、把恶魔铭刻进自己双眼，这种时刻不同寻常。

恶魔总要把脚搭在什么东西上，亚茨拉菲尔早就不强求了。这老蛇趋向舒适的结果可比一个干净沙发有意思得多。现在他舒舒服服躺着，一条腿搭着沙发靠背，一条腿在地板上。他的眼镜早就不知道丢在书店的哪个角落了，所以此刻那脸颊被手臂半掩。多让人懊恼哪，这样天使不就只能往下瞅了吗？他的注意力完全集中在那露出来的半截窄腰上，就在那扎眼蛇形皮带扣的上头。

如果亚茨拉菲尔生来就是个听乡村音乐的美国佬——他当然不是——此时此刻就会有类似这样的歌在他脑子里响起，“龙舌兰叫她的衣衫滑落……”事实上，我们所谈论的是威士忌，而克鲁利的衣衫也从未真正滑落过，要是脱干净等同于蜕皮，那他整晚蜕的也不过只是那么点儿死皮。当酒精蒸腾出热量，他留长的红发挽成个松松的发髻，那么一切就会开始了。恶魔修长的脖颈会暴露出来。而亚茨拉菲尔也许会在心里暗数，要落下多少个亲吻才能连贯那从耳后到精致锁骨的漫漫长路？——那衬衫最上头的两颗纽扣被解开了，这念头就从可能变成必然。一件夹克被丢掉，如果还穿了马甲，那它就是下一件。他最终会像现在一样只裹着T恤跟牛仔裤，腰带松松垮垮，但就是不掉。没开始多久他就会蹬掉靴子，可惜只有那么一次，清醒过来的时候还抱怨脚冷。

他吃了一惊，因为那睡梦中的恶魔开始嘟嘟囔囔，身子也跟着扭了扭，好像在找安慰似的。天使飞快地低头去看书页，生怕他醒来发现自己被一直盯着。噢，倒不是说有什么可怕的，几分钟以后那恶魔又安安静静的了。他身子总是闲不住，有时还蹦出几句梦话，甚至还从沙发上摔下来过，躺在地上还在睡。天使用了个奇迹，给他盖上毯子，就让他在地毯上睡了。

天使继续看他的书，但突然，那瘦长的胳膊底下冒出一声低低的呻吟，听起来似乎是"mmmmh'Zira"。他双眼一亮，从镜片上方悄悄看向那张被手臂遮住的脸，克鲁利梦到他了？什么样的梦？哦，根本看不出来。他允许自己的目光又沿柔软的身体向下挪了少许，然后盯着那紧身牛仔裤上鼓起的一团就不动了。恶魔的阴茎在牛仔布上顶出极明显的轮廓。很长，不细，这尺寸正适合滑进他的……停，停，亚茨拉菲尔，他责备自己一句。可是，啊，如果把舌头贴上去，舔舐那压在深色布料底下的东西……克鲁利绝对没穿内裤。

恶魔动了一下，漏出一声气音，天使也跟着发出短促的喘息，他举书遮住脸上的红晕，双腿交叠，试图掩饰被那熟睡恶魔勾起的羞耻反应，然后装着专心致志地读书，好像就靠那个维持生命体征，但过了会儿他抬眼，他的朋友好像根本没有醒过来。

克鲁利，尽管看上去睡的像个婴儿，但其实已经醒了，只是表面上伪装得天衣无缝，这是很久以前就形成的某种防御机制。紧接着他听见几英尺外的轻声喘息——亚茨拉菲尔——才记起自己身在何处。紧接着他意识到那喘息的来由。阴茎硬得像石头，因欲望和紧身裤里狭小的空间而胀疼。啊，天使绝对注意到这小小的困境了，但愿脸不要变红！各种选项都在脑子里飞快地过了一遍：醒过来 ，表现得一如往常，然后溜之大吉，同时祈祷自己的尊严毫发无损；或者就继续装睡，盼着它自己软下去——多半是不太可能，他的老二正奋不顾身要引起天使的注意呢。首先，第一，他无论如何得让这过分热情的心脏慢点跳，在它从胸腔里蹦出来之前。现在最不需要的就是惊恐发作。

克鲁利把嘴稍稍张开一点，就一点点。慢点，深呼吸，冷静下来，他这样对自己说着。空气掠过他的舌面，他能闻到，能尝到残存的红酒……书店熟悉的气息，他的古龙水，亚茨拉菲尔的须后水，他自己身体的味道……然后……他又缓缓吸了一口气，寻找着，探查着某种浅淡不易察觉的气味。亚茨拉菲尔……动情了吗？天使散发出的弗洛蒙强势极了，直扑到他的老二上。操，他还不知道自己能硬成这样。必须得做点什么了，调整一下，太折磨人了。

他掂量一下，发现装睡是唯一的办法。要是他起身，估计两人都会相当尴尬。要是天使真觉着被冒犯了，那他会给他盖条毯子，上楼回屋。但两者都没有发生，克鲁利还在装睡。一个小奇迹，再加上小幅度伸展，他的老二总算是舒服多了。腿挪了挪，屁股也抬了抬，现在它直直指着小腹，他几乎要松一口气。然而这侥幸属实太短，因为天使那儿传来一种，一种他从未听到过的奇异声音，短促的、轻微的一个“哦！”，吐息沉重，充满欲望。随后他意识到了——凉丝丝的空气拂过他的龟头。

一听见这逃逸出来的声音他就捂上嘴巴了。亚茨拉菲尔，他尽了多大的力在假装看书啊，结果他的眼睛，该死的，却无耻地背叛了主人。再多看一眼，就一眼，这事儿就能过去了。可能还要再来上几杯……得到楼上去，一个人，假如他能轻手轻脚，不发出一点动静把恶魔吵醒。想想，那老蛇醒过来，发现亚茨拉菲尔正杵在他旁边，老二硬得要着火——绝对不能让这种事发生。说不得要用个奇迹。

好了，他把眼睛从书页边缘上移开，看到的风景却完全出乎他的意料。就在那儿，在紧身牛仔裤底下，蛇皮腰带的上头，克鲁利的老二正探头探脑，不仅仅是整个龟头，还有一英寸甚至更多的柱身。

亚茨拉菲尔情不自禁舔了舔唇，那本书被他抛之脑后，随手往扶手上一撂。哦，他得回避，至少也盖条毯子上去，不过那岂不就是承认他看到那可爱的小东西了吗？看到了它因熟睡主人的情欲而涨红、抵在苍白的小腹上吐着前液？天使自己的阴茎也感同身受地颤动，在浅卡其布上洇出一片深色湿痕。不过它的主人却未多加关注，而是贪婪地盯着克鲁利，要把上面的每一个弧度、散布的每一根血管都牢牢记在脑子里。他想象着跪在沙发旁，把嘴唇贴在那美好如禁果的肉体上，他想象那炙热坚硬的东西抵着他的舌头，不自觉咬了咬下唇。多么简单，多么容易，克鲁利会喜欢的，他会呻吟着拉下拉链，放出阴茎，等着被天使温暖的口腔包裹，他的身子会随着高潮猛地向上一窜，尖叫着释放在狭窄的喉道里。但这一切并没有发生。亚茨拉菲尔没发现自己的呼吸已变成了短促的喘息，没发现自己的臀部也在难耐地拧动。

而克鲁利整个人都快炸了。空气流进他的嘴，流出他的鼻子，他苦苦控制着，细细品尝亚茨拉菲尔。天使正看着呢，呼吸急促，欲火焚身，多希望自己也能这样把他仔仔细细看清楚，脸红着，阴茎胀的发痛，被爱抚，或许在毯子底下，或许干脆什么也不盖……手里的分量厚实沉重，顶端不断渗出些透明液体，全都是他的。他想施一个奇迹变没所有衣服，给他的天使来一场生动的色情表演，比如弓起身子对自己上下其手，直到成功爬上那软绵绵的大腿，对准那根阴茎坐下去为止。

这念头让克鲁利真的挺起了胯。释放的快感如同重锤直直砸上太阳穴，还没等他做出什么加以阻止，“Ang-gel”这几个音节就从他嘴里溜了出来。

亚茨拉菲尔睁大了眼，一眨不眨地看着那根漂亮的阴茎喷射出乳白色的液体，一些溅到小腹，一些溅到T恤上。恶魔的量未免太多了。他跟着握住自己的老二，就那么一下，它便开始吐出黏糊糊的精液，没完没了的好像要灌满他的内裤。 他不觉得高潮时有喊克鲁利的名字，但也没法确定。

高潮的余韵渐渐平息，克鲁利好像感受到了他的羞耻，打起了小呼噜（至少装得很像），阴茎也好好的藏起来了。这样也好。亚茨拉菲尔手一扬，将他们两个都清理干净。他有点担心这个奇迹是否会引发什么不快的后果，但什么也没有发生。也许大家都忙着即将到来的末日。

于是他站起身，把最近的毯子盖上恶魔熟睡的身体，低语着转身上楼，脚步沉重地回到自己的房间——“做个好梦，亲爱的。”

他曾想伏身亲吻恶魔的脸颊，但从未有一次得逞过。今晚所得到的按理说已足够好，但他清楚地明白永远不够。


End file.
